Prim and Proper
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: CRACKFIC! CRACKPAIRING! You have been warned. Forced to dress himself as a girl key word: FORCED! , Cassian heads to the Hargreaves' Estate in hopes of finding a way to kill Cain, but there's one problem: Cain's little sister is in the way... Cassi/Mary
1. Chapter 1

_**PRIM AND PROPER**_

_Desperate to find a way to kill Cain, Jizabel decides to dress Cassian as a girl and send him to befriend Mary. Vehemently against it, Cassian reluctantly finds himself living in the Hargreaves Estate as Mary's new girlfriend. But as Cassian searches for a way to kill Cain, he also finds himself…drawn to the little girl…_

_Another Godchild crack-fic or crack-pairing…whatever you want to call this. So if there are any warnings, it's this: OOC_

_Cassian x Mary Weather_

_Dedicated to Single's-Awareness Day! XD_

Chapter 1

"No."

"Cassian, I'm sure it'll work. Besides, you can easily pull it off."

"No."

"Cassian, I thought we had a deal. You work for me; I get you an adult's body."

_Damn._ "There's just one problem with this idea of yours, Doctor," Cassian said darkly. "Even if I could pull of _looking _like a girl, there's not a chance in hell I could actually _do _it."

"That's fine. I'll teach you."

"WHAT?!"

"I used to dress in drag all the time," the Mad Doctor said quite seriously. Most of Delilah thought Jizabel Disraeli was called the Mad Doctor because he was psychotic. There was that, but Cassian knew the true extent of the Doctor's madness.

It wasn't always because he was psycho.

The discussion they were having now was proof of it.

_Actually_, Cassian thought as he stared back at the silver-haired man, _he can be quite sane when it suits him…but now IS NOT ONE OF THOSE TIMES!!_

"And so will White Owl. He's a pretty good actor and I know for a _fact _he's dressed in drag before."

Cassian shuddered at the thought of seeing White Owl in a black dress and wig, wearing all too heavy makeup to hide the fact that he's a man.

Granted, actors always wear heavy makeup…

"And I'm sure Ida could help to."

"Ida?!" Cassian doubted it. Ida, the tomboy gypsy, couldn't _possibly _help Cassian become a "well bred, ten-year-old _girl_."

"Yes," Jizabel said, leaning against the wall, his face strait. "Ida. What? Would you rather I ask _Justice_?"

Cassian winced. "No. Okay, Ida…Definitely Ida over Justice any time."

"I thought so."

"You're convinced that I could really pull this off, aren't you?" Cassian asked. If Jizabel answered "Yes," then Cassian's suspicions that he was entirely off his rocker would be proved right.

Jizabel nodded.

_I've been with him all this time and __already__ I'm finding out he's barking mad?! _Cassian asked himself. Cassian sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

"Good!" Jizabel said, opening a chest. "First, we need to find a dress."

"Can't we wait till the end for that part?" Cassian asked.

Jizabel ignored him and pulled out dresses colored sky blue, dark blue, bright yellow, and pink, laying them down on the operating table.

"Put the pink and yellow dresses back," Cassian growled.

Jizabel shook his head. "Every drag queen has worn pink at least once or twice in their life, Cassian. And every girl has at least one pink dress to wear. You're wearing it."

Cassian slumped into a seat, holding his head in his hands. _This is not going to go well…_

"Stay here. I'm gonna get Ida and White Owl."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling you're not going to stay quiet and put a dress on. Besides, I doubt you even know how."

Cassian admitted that this was true. Besides, he wasn't _so _stubborn that he would need three people to force a dress on him.

Jizabel jogged out the room to look for Ida and White Owl. Cassian looked at the dresses. Each of them had flowing skirts puffy sleeves. He picked up the dark blue dress.

The sleeves were longer and had white frills. Cassian wondered _why _Jizabel had these in his possession…

The door opened again. White Owl and Ida came in with Jizabel. Both were grinning and Jizabel was smirking at him.

Cassian dropped the dress and backed away. "What's with those smiles?"

The three grinned wider and approached him.

"Stay back!" Cassian shouted, pulling out a dagger. "I'm warning you."

"Cassian," Ida said, frighteningly sweet, "stay still."

They jumped. Cassian screamed and all over Delilah, everyone wondered what horrors were being caused this time. Alexis blinked as he walked past Jizabel's office.

He chuckled and shook his head. "That boy," he said and continued on his way without a thought that it was not a scream caused by physical pain.

Ida, White Owl, and Jizabel stepped aside and stared at Cassian.

White Owl blushed. Ida chuued. Jizabel nodded approvingly.

Cassian scowled.

"Cassian! You're so cute!" White Owl gushed.

They had fitted the dark blue dress on him. And white leggings, black shoes and a wig, held onto his head with a matching ribbon. They had even put gloves on his hands.

Jizabel looked through the chest again and pulled out a white parasol, opened it and showed Cassian how to hold it.

"Okay! Now we know Cassian can pull off at least looking like a girl," Ida said. She turned to Cassian. "Cassian, there are several looks that girls pull off really well. First, reserved." She held up one finger. "To look reserved, a girl bows her head and daintily coughs into a light fist. Like this."

Ida curled her hand softly into a fist and bowed her hands. She softened her eyes and coughed lightly as though merely clearing her throat.

"Usually, the reserved look is better for older girls, so you probably don't want to use it so often unless something that a girl would be embarrassed about happens and doesn't want to show she's embarrassed."

White Owl and Jizabel clapped. "I didn't know Ida would pull something so feminine off," Jizabel whispered.

"You'd be amazed," White Owl said.

"Secondly," Ida said, holding up a number two, "The shy look. It's similar to the reserved look, except you blush and hold her fist in front of your mouth, the back of your hand faces away from your mouth. Like this."

Ida displayed the look, her brow slightly furrowed. White Owl and Jizabel blushed. Even Cassian admitted it was adorable seeing Ida actually acting feminine.

Despite her scarred body, the rest of her was very beautiful. Cassian could see that if Ida had not been scarred or a tomboy, she'd probably be very popular with men.

"Third," Ida held up three fingers, "The mischievous look. You put your right pointer finger on your bottom lip and just barely smirk." She did so.

"Kawaii!" Jizabel said.

"Now, if you want to try looking older," Ida said, holding up four fingers. "A sexy look can do wonders. A winsome smile then and there can make a man turn to putty. Also a smirk and leaning forward…toward them…actually, that works better if you have a chest to show off…But if a ten year old wants to try to look sexy, a cuter look is good. For example. White Owl, Jizabel, stand beside Cassian if you would."

Jizabel and White Owl moved to either side of Cassian. Jizabel leaned against the wall and White Owl sat on the table. Ida turned her back to them.

"Observe the feet," she said, they looked down. She was balancing her wait on the balls of her feet, her heels just barely off the floor. "Keep your back strait and your shoulders square. Then turn." She turned and smiled, tilting her head to the right.

The three men blushed.

"Geez, Ida! What the hell are you?! A tomboy or a seductress in disguise?!" White Owl snapped, looking away.

Ida glowered. "You don't have to put it that way."

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure you just pretend to be a tomboy to keep us from chasing you."

Ida grabbed one of Cassian's knives and threw it at White Owl, who barely dodged it.

"I believe they call a girl like Ida a Femme Fatal," Jizabel said, "Cute, sexy, and, yet, downright dangerous."

"That's a good way to describe her," Cassian said.

Ida shook her head. "You men sicken me," she growled. "Okay. Anyway, Cassian, try it."

"Now?!"

"Yes. You're going to need to practice. We'll help you. That's why we're here," she turned to White Owl and Jizabel, "Right?" she growled.

"Oh yeah," White Owl added. "It's not like we're gonna laugh or anything."

Ida rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Go on, Cassian. It's just like acting. No one's going to laugh."

Cassian doubted this. He stood and faced them. Sighing, he tried to smile. _I feel ridiculous_, Cassian thought.

"Cassian, you're too tense," Jizabel snapped. "Relax your shoulders and face muscles."

_This is going to be a long day…my head itches!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cassian kicked open the door, scowling.

"JIZABEL!!" he shouted. "GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!!"

"Not on your life."

"The queer is now stalking _me_!"

Jizabel choked on his tea. White Owl howled into an oxygen choking fit of laughter, and Ida winced. "Cassandra's chasing you?"

"He figured out it was me and now he won't leave me alone."

"That's too bad," Jizabel said, wiping his mouth. "Just keep practicing. You're doing marvelous. The last I knew, half of Delilah's been convinced that you're a girl that I took in. So Cassandra's figured it out. Big deal. At least he's not chasing me anymore."

Cassian's eye twitched and he grabbed a knife.

"That's not very ladylike, Cassian," White Owl said, recovering.

"I don't care," Cassian growled. "Get me out of this getup or I'll kill you here and now."

"And miss the chance to get a new body?" Jizabel asked. "You see, we know who the perfect donor is. Once we catch him and have a little fun surgery, you're free to go. However, if you want to get said surgery done, you have to convince the Hargreaves' that you're a girl and get them to take you into their home, find out how to kill Cain, and give me the results. Once you do that, you're free to be a man again and we'll perform the surgery."

_Bastard,_ Cassian thought. Cassian snarled and sat down crossing his legs and arms. Ida slapped him over the head.

"We discussed this already! Sit properly!"

"But it's annoying!" Cassian complained. The way a proper, well bred girl sits is with her hands in her lap, back strait off the back of the chair at least three inches to a foot, and, if she crosses her legs, they must be crossed at the ankles and under the chair or not crossed at all.

"I don't care if you think it's annoying," Ida snapped. "Sit. Properly."

Cassian groaned and fixed his posture. Ida nodded her head and returned to her seat.

"Well, other than that the resident Queer of Delilah has gotten a little crush—like Jizabel said, at least it's not him anymore—Cassian seems to be pulling it off quite well."

"No."

"I think it's time for the final test."

"Which is what?" Cassian snapped at White Owl. "Being able to beat Mikaila at girlyness?"

"No. Convincing the Card Master you're a girl. If you can do that, you can convince the Earl."

_Oh crap…_Cassian thought. _If it wasn't heading for disaster already, it is now._

"Relax, if he gets mad, we'll save you," Jizabel said. "You've been practicing for well over a month. You can do this."

"Do I have to?"

The others exchanged looks and nodded.

"Relax, Cassian, you'll do fine."

"Do I have to do it now?"

"You don't _have _to. At least not now," Jizabel said, "But the sooner the better."

Cassian stood. Jizabel was right—the sooner the better. "Come on," he said. "I'm doing it now."

The other three pumped their fists in triumph and followed Cassian to the Card Master's room. He glanced at them and they gave him double thumbs up (times three). Cassian sighed and knocked on the door.

"Enter," the Card Master ordered. Cassian opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hello?" he said in a falsetto. The Card Master looked up and blinked, somewhat surprised.

"May I help you, my dear?"

Cassian entered. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for my guardian," he said, using the shy look and looking at the floor. "I got separated from him and…" Cassian closed his eyes, using the tears of humiliation that were building up to his advantage. "Well…"

"You poor dear," the Card Master said, placing a hand on Cassian's shoulder. "Who's your guardian?"

"Dr. Zenopia," he said, "A very nice doctor who's been sponsoring my schooling. I came here to meet him and thank him for being my benefactor, but…I got lost." Cassian looked at the Card Master and stepped aside, folding his hands in front of him and tilting his head to the side, his feet pressed together. "Do you know where he is?"

"Follow me," the Card Master said, opening the door. "After you, my dear."

"Thank you very much!"

"You pass!" Jizabel said, jumping out. White Owl and Ida strolled out beside him. The Card Master started and clutched his chest.

"Jizabel, what the bloody hell…"

"Sorry about this, Card Master," Cassian said, using his normal voice. He pointed his thumb behind him at Jizabel. "Ask him." Cassian walked away just as the Card Master started yelling at Jizabel and the other two.

He entered the kitchen and pulled out a glass and a bottle of gin. Looking from left to right and finding no one, Cassian uncorked the bottle and poured a glass.

Before the glass touched his lips, it was swiped.

"Proper ladies don't drink gin," a low voice almost sang. Cassian blanched. "I thought Ida would have told you that."

"Cassandra, if I'm going to survive this twisted idea of the Doctor's, I'll need strong alcohol—what the hell are you doing?!" Cassian slammed his fist into Cassandra's face. Cassandra landed on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry," Cassandra laughed, downing the gin. "You're just too cute. I couldn't resist." He set the glass down and left.

Cassian's eye twitched. "Queer," he muttered. "I'm gonna kill them all when this is all over…"

He grabbed another glass and poured the gin again. This time, he was able to drink without any interruption. Cassian set the glass down and poured another.

"One is quite enough for today," Ida said, swiping the glass.

_For crying out loud! I can't even get drunk?!_

"Ida, please?"

"No."

"You're the most beautiful girl in all of Delilah…"

"Thank you, but my answer is still no."

"Just one more drink?"

"Not on your life."

"Not even one last drink to savor?"

"You should have savored the one I _let_ you have."

"I love you."

"Not happening, Cutie."

"I adore you."

"Nice try."

"Give me the glass or I'll rip off your mask?"

"You couldn't do that if you tried, Cassian. You're too sweet."

_What?! Sweet?! Since when have I ever been called "sweet"?! _Cassian thought and then smirked. He pulled a chair out and forced Ida into the chair. He stood behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "I'm sure all the work you do is stressful, Ida Darling," Cassian tried.

"Cassian," Ida growled, glaring at him. "Get your paws off me." Cassian held his hands up and backed away. Ida drank the clear liquid and strode over to the counter where the gin still rested. She opened a counter and put all the alcohol high up out of Cassian's reach.

Cassian really wanted to cry. _This is beyond cruel!_

Ida grabbed the back of Cassian's collar and pulled him out of the room. "Come on, you idiot," she snapped.

"What are you doing?!" Cassian snapped.

"You," Ida said, smirking evilly, "are going to take a bath. Tomorrow, you'll go to the Hargreaves. Best look your best."

Cassian struggled against her. Ripping out of her grasp he ran as fast as he could.

White Owl and Jizabel caught him. Both were grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't worry, Cassian," Jizabel said, "There's no need to be afraid of a little water. Besides, you'll do just fine!"

"We're counting on you, Cassian," White Owl said. "All you have to do is convince the Earl, figure out how to kill him, and you're home free. You had the Card Master convinced."

"If it makes you feel better, he said we were being cruel to you," Jizabel said. "Personally, I think he was embarrassed that he didn't recognize it was you. That's good. It'll be the same thing—it'll just be Cain."

"You're all mad!!"

Ida opened the door to the bathroom. "Have fun, Cassian. This is your last day as a man for a while."

White Owl and Jizabel carried Cassian into the room.

For the second time in a month, Delilah heard an ear splitting shriek that could not be distinguished as a scream of torture or otherwise…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I can do this, _Cassian thought as he walked into the park. _I can do this…I can do this…_Cassian stopped, spotting Cain and Mary Weather walking toward him. Neither saw him. _I can't do this!_ Cassian turned to run, but stopped, seeing Ida, White Owl, and Jizabel staring at him from behind the bush. White Owl and Jizabel had put on disguises (Jizabel, for instance, hid his long hair up in a hat and stole White Owl's sunglasses and wore a regular jacket instead of his long white lab coat). _But I have to…damn it!!_

They were coming closer.

Cassian blanked. He needed an idea…_but what?_ Cassian looked back at them. Ida had run off somewhere. _Perfect! Just White Owl and the Doctor. _He screamed shrilly and ran into Cain. "Help me!" he cried. "I'm being chased by scary men!"

"Where?"

"They're hiding in the bushes over there! They've been staring at me ever since I entered the park!"

"Mary, stay with her! I'll be right back," Cain shouted, running after White Owl and Jizabel.

"Did he have to tell Cain we were stalkers?!" Jizabel snapped as they ran.

Cassian sighed. _Well, stage one has been cleared_. He looked at Mary, and she at him. _Now what?_

Mary smiled. "Hello. What's your name?"

_Oh…crap…what __is__ my name? Oh! I know! _"I'm Cassidy," Cassian said. "What's yours?"

"Mary Weather. You must have been desperate to have come to my brother for help. Those stalkers are going to have a lot of trouble on their hands."

"Really?"

"Well, Cain isn't _physically_ strong, but he's really scary when he needs to be," Mary said. "If he catches them, he'll at least be able to poison them…maybe."

_Youch, scary guy._ "Do you think he really will poison them?"

Mary shook her head. "No. Most likely those stalkers aren't even worth killing to him. Why?"

"Oh!" _How to explain this…_"Well, I don't like stalkers, but I don't want them to die. You know…"

"I see what you mean," Mary said. "But sometimes, they deserve to die. My mother, for instance, ended up committing suicide because she was stalked."

Cassian blinked. _That's harsh! Wait…her mother? I thought Augusta went mad after giving birth to the current Earl and later threw herself out the—oh! Her mother's someone else like the Doctor's._

"Sorry, that must be a little too much information, isn't it?"

"No," Cassian said, "it's a good example. I'm sorry about your mother."

Mary shrugged. "I can't say I'm not sad, but now I live with my older brother Cain. In a way, life's gotten a little easier, but it's tough having to live like an aristocrat."

_Amen to that, _Cassian thought. "Well, it's not all bad, is it?" _Oi…I hate having to live up to this…_

"No, I guess not," Mary said, checking the ends of her hair. She tossed her hair back and glanced up at Cassian. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Cassian lowered his head and shook it. "No. I ran away from home," _Now what? _"My father...my older brothers were my protectors, you could say. But they've been sent off and so…"

Mary covered her mouth in horror.

_Damn, she must know all about abusive, bastard fathers considering who her father is…_

"I'll ask Cain if he'd mind letting you stay with us, Cassidy," Mary said, taking Cassian's hands.

"No! I couldn't possibly—"

"It's not a big deal. We've plenty of room," Mary added. "Please? Won't you stay?"

Cain returned.

"Well, if you brother doesn't mind…"

"If I don't mind what?"

"Cain, would you mind if Cassidy stays with us?"

Cain blinked and looked at Cassian. He shrugged, "Not at all. Sorry, Miss. Those men got away, but they won't be bothering you anymore."

"Really?! Thank you," Cassian said, smiling cutely. _I really hate this! I'm gonna kill Jizabel and the others when it's all over!_

Cassian followed them back to the Estate, hand in hand with Mary, who kept asking him about his hobbies. Each question, Cassian quickly thought of an answer to give her.

"Welcome home, milord," the manservant Cassian remembered who was named Riff said. Riff looked at Cassian and blinked. "Who is this?"

"A guest," Cain said. "Riff, could you give Miss Cassidy a room? I'm sure she had a trying day."

"Yes, milord," Riff said. He looked at Cassian again. "If you'd follow me, Miss Cassidy."

Riff led Cassian upstairs and opened a door for him. "I believe this room will be fitting for you, Miss."

"Thank you," Cassian said, entering the room.

"I'll come retrieve you for supper, Miss. Just so you know."

"Okay."

The door closed and Cassian sat down on the bed. _Ugh…how much longer do I have to do this? _Cassian stood and looked around the room. The bed was larger than the one he was used to. There was a canopy overhead. The floor was carpeted. In one corner by the window was a vanity table and chair. There was a bookshelf with a few books and a small vase of artificial flowers.

Cassian picked up a book and flipped through it. He looked at the cover. _Pride and Prejudice__ by Jane Austin? Cheh. Just some chic fic. _He put the book back. The other book occupying the shelf was _Alice in Wonderland _by Louis Carroll.

Cassian shook his head and approached the vanity. There was a brush, a music box, and a small jar of rose scented potpourri.

Cassian opened the window and looked out. _Good view of the city,_ he thought, leaning on his hands, staring outside. _Now all I have to do is figure out the best way to kill the Earl._

"Yo."

Cassian looked at the tree and stared at White Owl. "What?"

"Good thinking," he said, "I've never seen such a brilliant display of improv before. But did you have to say the Doctor and I were stalkers?"

"Sorry about that," Cassian said. "I couldn't think of anything else to say and you guys _were_ watching me from behind a bush. Anyone would think I was being stalked by a couple of creeps. Where did Ida go?"

"To go salvage some change performing. She told us to let her know how you did when we met up again," White Owl said, kicking his legs back and forth. "I never thought that Jizabel could run so fast until then. He's Speedy Gonzola on crack I tell you!"

Cassian snickered. "You don't have to tell me that. When he needs to book it, he books it like no tomorrow. How else do you think he's evaded the law so well?"

White Owl shrugged. "So, now that you're in, what'cha gonna do?"

"I'm going to find out how to kill the playboy Earl and get out of this dress," Cassian growled. White Owl frowned.

"I wasn't talking about that. That's your mission. Once Cain was gone, I came back and saw that you were getting a little friendly with his sister."

Cassian blushed. "What?! That's also part of the mission. I need to get them to trust me, right? So what better way than to befriend his little sister?"

White Owl pouted. "You're no fun. If I was you, I'd at least have a little fun with the girl."

"What are you? A pervert?"

White Owl held up his pointer finger and thumb, leaving a little bit of space between them. Cassian glowered. "What? The girl's cute. Can you blame me for being a little bit of a pedo?"

"White Owl," Cassian growled. "I'm disguised as a girl. Not only that, unlike _someone_ I could mention, I don't fancy brats."

White Owl blinked. "She doesn't seem like a brat…"

"When I say brat, I mean someone under the age of twenty," Cassian clarified.

"That's sad, considering you look so much like a child. Even gals that fancy younger men prefer them to be at least an adult or in your case in an adult's body."

Cassian felt as though something had been plunged into his back and left there to fester. "That's low," He growled. White Owl shrugged again.

"Well, maybe you'll change your preferences while hanging out with a ten-year-old girl. Well, we'll be by every so often to check your progress. Until then, Cassian, my boy!"

White owl jumped down and walked away, whistling a tune. Cassian's eye twitched.

_I'm going to kill White Owl slowly and painfully…_

Someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Cassidy, dinner is served," Riff called outside. Cassian closed the window and headed downstairs for dinner with the acclaimed siblings that had been giving Delilah so much hell.

"I hope you like it here, Miss Cassidy," Cain said as they ate the appetizer. "I'm completely fine with having you stay here for as long as you like. You could take lessons with Mary. I'm sure you and my little sister could be good friends."

"If you're certain, Lord Hargreaves," Cassian said. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense," Cain said, smirking at Cassian. "You're more than welcome to stay as long as you like."

_Oh crap…is this that lady-killer thing he does? Well, two can play at that game. _"You're so very kind to me," Cassian said, pulling the shy move.

"It's easy to be so in the presence of such an adorable girl."

_Ha! I knew it._ Cassian blushed and looked away. "You're quite forward, Lord Hargreaves."

"Cain!" Mary snapped. "Cassidy's right. Behave yourself."

_Yikes! Looks like his sister's one hell of a shrew when need be. _

"Alright, Mary," Cain said, holding a hand up in defense. "I'm sorry if I seemed forward to you, Miss Cassidy."

"Oh, that's—"

"Don't," Mary said. "Cain likes to lavish girls with compliments. If he attempts to apologize for his behavior, they tend to forgive him to quick."

"Mary!"

"I know you _all _too well, Big Brother," Mary said, glaring. "Behave yourself."

Cassian wanted to laugh. It was difficult to do, but he had somehow been able to giggle instead. Inwardly, he flinched. _I am really going to kill people after this is done!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

White Owl, Jizabel, and Ida waited for Cassian to return. Two weeks had gone by and they were wondering what Cassian had found out. Cassian entered the room and flopped onto the bed.

"Somebody get me mouthwash," he growled.

"What? Did Cain kiss you?"

Cassian shook his head. Cain was currently away and it was just him and Mary at the Estate.

That day, Mary had invited some of her friends from before meeting Cain and moving into his home over.

"But I was kissed," Cassian said, straitening. "Will someone _please _get me mouthwash! Stupid kid! I'm gonna rip out his eyes!"

"Oh?"

"I guess it was another boy who thought Cassian was a cute girl."

"Well, he does pull it off really well…"

"I hate you all," Cassian growled. "Okay, that aside, Cain has a very large collection of poisons. No one would be surprised if somehow, Lord Cain _accidently _poisoned himself."

"Can you compile a list of what the poisons are and what they do?" Jizabel asked.

"I've already gotten started on it," Cassian said, opening a drawer and showing a thin packet. "It's far from finished. Many of those poisons are not just immensely lethal, but very scary stuff. From what I know so far, all of the ones I was able to list slowly torture the victim to death, rotting them from the inside."

White Owl shivered. "Yikes. How'd you find out about the poison collection?"

_Cassian slinked about, careful not to be seen by the staff. He entered a small study and looked around. One whole wall was covered by a curtain. _

_He pulled the curtain back and stared at the rows of poisons staring back at him. He reached out to pick one up._

_A strong hand grabbed his. Cassian winced out of shock more than pain. _

"_Cassidy! What are you doing here?" Cain asked, loosening his grip._

"_I'm sorry, Lord Hargreaves," Cassian said, "I was looking for the library and my curiosity got the best of me. Are you mad?"_

Like I care.

"_No, I'm not mad," Cain said, releasing him completely. Cain closed the curtain. "But those are very dangerous poisons. Even Mary hasn't seen them. It's best if you just forget them and run along, Cassidy."_

"_Alright," Cassian said, leaving. When he was far enough, Cassian frowned and looked behind him. No one was fallowing him. Cassian returned to his room and pulled out a pen and a notepad and returned to the study._

_He searched the shelves for an encyclopedia all on poisons. Finding one large enough that it might contain most if not all the poisons on Cain's shelf, he opened the curtain again and looked at each label carefully before writing the name down. He checked the clock occasionally._

_Once he had written three of the six shelves down, he closed the curtain and returned to his room…_

"Wow," White Owl said, blinking. "You work fast."

"Since I'm stuck in a dress until this is done, the sooner the better," Cassian said. "I returned the next day and finished the list. Since then, I've been researching them, but it takes so much time, that I almost never leave this room because I'm so busy researching. When I do, it's because Mary wants to goof off with me."

"She's gotten attached to you, hasn't she?" Jizabel asked.

"A bit more attached than I think a girl should be with another…"

"No. Girls tend to be closer than guys," Ida added. "It's natural if Mary wants you to play with her. She thinks you're a girl, so she's going to want to befriend you and share secrets and talk about things that she doesn't feel she can talk about with her brother."

"You're a genius, aren't you, Ida?" White Owl said without thinking.

"No," Ida snapped. "I'm a girl too! Good God, White Owl! You're an idiot!"

"Sorry," White Owl said, hiding behind Jizabel. "I tend to forget that…"

"You really are an idiot if you forget that," Jizabel muttered. "That's like forgetting that Cassian's a man."

"That's true," White Owl agreed. "But it's easier to remember that Cassian's actually a man because he can be brutish."

"Watch it, Owl," Cassian growled.

"That aside," Jizabel said, "I want to know what actually happened before you came back to the room. You said you were kissed, right?"

"I don't really want to relive that…"

"Yeah, but you can't help that we're a midge curious," Ida said. "I mean, it's not like it was your first kiss."

"True," Cassian said. And it wasn't. His first kiss was back long before he knew anything about his condition. But it was certainly his first kiss with another guy.

_Mary and Cassian laid a blanket down on the grass. Two boys climbed over. _

"_Yo! Mary. Thanks for inviting us over."_

"_It's just for tonight, though, Leroy," Mary said. "Hi James."_

"_Hey," James said. They sat down on the blanket. Cassian looked at the boys. They were staring at him. When Cassian looked at them, they blushed._

Oh damn…why me?

"_Okay! Let's eat." Mary said, laying out the sandwiches._

"_Mary, who's your friend?"_

"_Oh right! This is Cassidy."_

_Cassian smiled. "Hello."_

_Mary engaged Cassian in a conversation, but Cassian could only partly pay attention because of the conversation Leroy and James were having in hushed whispers._

They aren't as quiet as they think. This is why I don't like kids all that much.

"_She's cute…"_

"_I dare you to…"_

"…_Barking mad!"_

"_Chicken?"_

"_Hell no," James snapped. He swallowed and turned to Mary and Cassian. "Er…Cassidy?"_

_Cassian turned to James, as did Mary. "Yes?"_

_James leaned forward and gently pecked Cassian's lips. Mary giggled. Cassian curled his hands into fists. _This kid is dead! _Cassian thought._

_Cassian schooled himself and blushed instead, touching his hand to his lips. James pulled his hat down further to hide his red face._

"_You're certainly popular, Cassidy," Mary said. "I'm almost jealous."_

"_Oi, a lot of guys wanted to kiss you too, Mary, but you're scary."_

"_What did you say?!"_

Jizabel and White Owl laughed. "Oh, Cassidy," Jizabel laughed, "you're so popular with the guys!"

"Cassidy, how about a kiss?" White Owl added.

BAM! BAM!

"If you joke about that again, I'll slit your throats!"

"Why'd you hit me twice?!" White Owl snapped.

Cassian pointed at Jizabel. "He's my boss. If I hit him, I could get fired. Or worse."

"He's got a point," Jizabel added. "It means I can tease him indefinitely and he can't do a thing."

"Not necessarily," Cassian said. "I'm quite inclined to kick your ass when I get that new body you promised me."

"Hey, watch it," Jizabel warned. "There is a limit to how willing I am to help you out, Cassian."

"We had a deal."

"I know…"

"Enough!" Ida shouted. The three of them cowered. "The three of you are so idiotic, it's a wonder I'm still even attempting to help you three! I'm going home."

Ida climbed out the window and left.

White Owl, Jizabel, and Cassian blinked.

"What's her problem?" Cassian asked.

"No idea," White Owl answered.

"Must be that time of the month," Jizabel suggested. White Owl and Cassian turned to him and stared. "What?"

"That you could say that so seriously…"

"That's a little scary, Mate."

Jizabel rolled his eyes. "I'm a doctor. I had to study the woman's body just as much as a man's. It's not a big deal to me if a girl's pmsing or not."

"Yep," Cassian said, "you're a pervert."

"I'm a _man_," Jizabel said. "I can't help it."

"I guess that's where we all fail, eh, Cassian?"

"Will you two leave already?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cassian opened his eyes and sat up. Sunlight poured into the room. A maid knocked on the door. Cassian grabbed the wig and put it on his head.

He got out of bed and put a robe on. He cleared his throat. _Another day of this hell_, he thought as he allowed entrance to the maid.

"Miss Cassidy, will you be dining with Miss Mary Weather this morning?"

"Yes, I think I shall. I'll be down in a moment, thank you."

The maid left and Cassian grabbed one of the dresses that the Hargreaves provided. A violet one.

_The doctor is crazier than I think everyone believes. Why in the __world__ would he want to torture me like this? What did I do, God?_

Cassian sighed and once dressed, he headed downstairs to the dining room.

"Get out!"

Cassian stopped. He wasn't even in the room yet. What was Mary screeching at?

The door opened and a man exited. "Mary, Love, what's wrong?"

"Oscar, I mean it! I can bear with you when Cain's here, but he isn't, so get out!"

"Okay, okay, I'll come back when Cain's home. Okay, Mary? See? I'm going."

The man left. Cassian poked his head into the room. "Mary?"

"Hi, Cassidy," Mary said, smiling forcefully. "Don't mind that. That was Oscar, my…er…suitor, you could say."

"Suitor?" _What the hell?! _"But you're still a little young for that right? We're the same age, aren't we?"

"We are," Mary said, frowning. "Oscar's ten years older than us, but he is determined to marry me even though my brother is dead set against it. I'm not keen on marrying him either. He's so pathetic, it's beyond depressing."

_And I thought White Owl was a creep. That guy is persistent. _Cassian sat down and they began to eat. "So you refuse to see him unless Lord Hargreaves' is home?"

"If Cain's home, he can get rid of Oscar without having to resort to violence. We have Riff take care of that when need be."

_Scary…_

"Cassidy, do you want to go to the park?"

"Eh? Without Cain?"

"He won't mind. We'll bring Abigail. I'm rather fond of her."

Cassian shrugged. "Okay." He glanced at Mary. _Well, maybe she __is__ a little cute…and she'll definitely be quite beautiful when she's older—no! Stop there!_

Cassian shook his head, berating himself.

"Cassidy, is something wrong?"

"Oh! I got a little light headed. It's fine. Nothing life threatening," Cassian said. Mary smiled.

"Good to know. I wouldn't want you to pass out when we go to the park."

"No," Cassian agreed, "that'd be quite embarrassing."

Mary laughed. They finished eating and left. As they entered the park, Cassian sighed. _I'd really much rather get back to work on that list…_

"Look at that, Cassidy!" Mary said pointing at a balloon stand. Cassian almost blanched at White Owl, disguised as a balloon seller.

"Good morning, little ones," White Owl said. Cassian curled his hands into fists. White Owl's voice really grated his nerves. "Such cute little girls."

_I'm gonna rip him to shreds…_

"Here you are, free of charge." White Owl handed Mary a pink balloon and Cassian a yellow one. He lowered his voice. "Have fun on your date."

"Shut. Up. I am going to kick you in the nads when this is all over."

White Owl sweat dropped. Cassian and Mary walked away.

Not long after they had lost sight of White Owl and his balloon stand, Cassian began to notice that they were being followed.

_White Owl? No. I'm sure he's being targeted by a bunch of kids right now _(Cassian was right: "Oi! Don't push!" "I wanna blue one!" "Give me red!" and so on…), _and I know what it feels like to be stalked by anyone from Delilah—they wouldn't be this sloppy. Must be some hooligans. _Cassian sighed. _Just great. On top of everything, I might have to fight. That'll be a dead give away to Mary and Abigail. Unless I end it quickly. I have some knives with me, so it shouldn't be too bad._

"Hey, cuties!"

_So they decide to show themselves_.

Mary, Cassian, and Abigail turned to look at the intruders.

_Only three and not even full grown men?! Crying out loud! This is easier than I thought it'd be. Maybe my luck is finally changing._

"You ladies look bored," the first said, coming toward us. "Perhaps we could treat you to lunch," he said, looking straight at Mary. Mary backed away, her blue eyes hardening.

"Leave us alone," Mary growled, grabbing Cassian's hand. "Come on, Cassidy."

_Crap! I forgot that "Cassidy" isn't the kind of girl that'd fight back. Otherwise, why the heck would "she" have to go to that punk Earl for help against "stalkers"? _

One of the boys grabbed Cassian's other wrist. "Don't be so cold, ladies," he said, leaning toward them. Mary fumed.

"Let go of her you cretin!"

The boy's expression hardened and he glared at Mary. His hand shot up and shoved Mary aside. Mary screamed and fell onto the ground.

"Miss Mary!" Abigail shouted, helping her up.

With his spare hand, Cassian pulled out a dagger attached beneath the dress to his back. The boy blinked. Cassian slashed at him. The boy released her, dodging Cassian's blow by moments.

Perplexed for a moment, the boys stared at Cassian. Then their faces hardened into grimaces.

"You little—"

"Get her!"

The boys charged at Cassian. Cassian briefly stared at Mary and Abigail. They were watching.

_Damn! Got to get out of here…_

Cassian turned and ran. The boys pursued him. Cassian skidded to a halt. He couldn't see Mary or Abigail. _Good, _he thought. The boys circled him.

Cassian pulled out another dagger. _It'll be interesting fighting in a dress… _

Cassian turned to the boy who grabbed his wrist and beckoned him with a finger.

"You're going to regret that brat!" He shouted rushing toward Cassian. Cassian dodged and elbowed the boy in the back. The boy's mouth opened in a silent scream.

The other two ran at him. Both were easily dodged.

_These kids aren't even worth killing…geez._

"Get out of here," Cassian growled, using his normal voice. "Before I change my mind and cut down every one of you."

The first boy got back to his feet, glaring at Cassian. He ran at Cassian again. Cassian ducked and the boy grabbed his wig.

_Shit!_

"It's a boy?"

The boys sneered. "That just makes it easier, doesn't it?"

"Get him!"

Cassian sighed. _Well, I did warn them…_

Cassian picked up the wig again and looked at it. "Crap," he muttered, staring at the blood staining it. "How am I going to talk my way out of this?"

Resigned, Cassian put the wig back on and turned around. Mary and Abigail stared back at him. _Shit! How long has she been standing there?_

"Cassidy isn't your name," Mary stated.

_Long enough…_

"You work for that mad doctor. The one that's after my brother…don't you?"

Cassian didn't answer.

Mary sighed. "Did you quit and run away? Is that why you disguised yourself as a girl? That's why you told my brother you were being stalked, isn't it? Because those people were looking for you and were going to make you go back to him and keep doing his dirty work, right? Right?"

Cassian swallowed. "Yes," he lied. _It's gone remarkably in my favor even though she's figured out who I am. But why do I feel so bad now that she knows who I am? _"I ran away from Dr. Disraeli, disguising myself as a girl, because I thought they wouldn't recognize me if I did. I was afraid to tell you and the Earl who I really was because I was afraid of what you'd do if you knew who I am. I'm sorry. Maybe I just go."

"Wait," Mary called. Cassian smirked.

_Finally! I can get out of this dress! _

"You really misjudged me and my brother. If you want out, we'll help you. I can promise you at least that."

_Hehe, silly little girl._

Cassian turned back to her. "Are you sure?"

Mary nodded. "What's your real name?"

Cassian walked back to her and Abigail. "Cassian."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They returned to the estate and Cassian received fresh clothes more suitable to his tastes.

"James is going to cry when he finds out you're a guy," Mary said.

"Well, at least now I can punch him in the nose for kissing me." _I am going to enjoy beating that kid to a pulp._

"No need, he'll most likely run off to the nearest church and drink holy water strait from the basin to wash his mouth out."

Mary giggled and Cassian stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing…really. I guess I'm sort of glad you turned out to be a boy. I'm not friends with a lot of girls because I tend to be a rougher than most. That's why many of my friends my age are boys and I get along with older girls to a degree."

"I see," Cassian said, sitting down on the couch.

"It must have been hard pretending to be a girl."

"Huh?"

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that'd enjoy it."

Cassian slumped his shoulders. _You've __no__ idea…_"Well, you gotta do what you can to survive. I was lucky to have come across a dress and a wig that matched my hair color. But honestly, I really don't want to wear a dress again for as long as I live."

Mary laughed a little stronger this time. "That's too bad. You were really cute."

"WHO'S CUTE?!" Cassian shouted.

"Sorry," Mary said. "I never thanked you for taking care of those boys back at the park."

Cassian groaned. "You're welcome."

"But I have to say, even though you were cute as a girl, you're really cool as a boy."

"DON'T CALL ME—wait…cool?"

Mary nodded, "Very cool."

Cassian blushed. _What the hell?! Okay. Yes, that is the first time anyone—let alone a girl—has said I was cool. But why is it affecting me so much? Yes, Mary's adorable, but I'm __not__ attracted to her. Besides…in all things given, I'm actually old enough to be her father…_

"Cassian?"

"Er…yes?"

"There's a festival tonight. Would you like to go?"

_Wait…would this be a date? Gah! This is starting to get more complicated! But she'd probably bring it up even if she thought I was a girl anyway…heck! She doesn't even seem to be angry about the fact that I snuck into her home pretending to be a girl…_Finally, he nodded. "Sounds like it'd be fun."

"Good!"

_However…_

"Miss Mary, you have lessons."

"Okay," Mary said. She turned back to Cassian. "We'll go after its dark."

Cassian nodded. _Oh, what the heck. It's just a festival. It's not like they'll actually be there. _Mary left. _Though, if they are, they'll be wondering why I'm not wearing a dress…please God! Have mercy on me!_

Mary came back. "Cassian, I forgot to mention. It'd probably be better if you still pretended to be a girl when Big Brother gets home. He's less forgiving than I am. The wig can be cleaned quickly though."

"Thanks." _Nope. I'm doomed…_

The festival was held in the Crimone Garden.

It was so crowded, that Cassian wondered how it was that he and Mary kept together. Perhaps it was because she kept a firm hold of his hand as they battled through the crowd.

"Let's go there!" Mary said, pointing at a carrousel.

_Oh God, no!_ "Sure," Cassian said, trying to sound a little more enthusiastic. Mary didn't seem to notice and pulled him along.

They bumped into a clown.

"Sorry! We're so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, little ones," the clown said, helping Mary up. "You best be quick on your way home tonight, Cinderella and Prince Charming." The Clown looked closer at Cassian.

_Crap!_

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?" White Owl hissed.

"Circumstances changed. Due to a little incident, she found out I was a guy. Don't worry. She told me to keep the disguise up when Cain came home."

"Gotcha," White Owl said with a smile. "Really though, you do want to get her home before midnight. The whole place is gonna blow."

"Thanks for the tip," Cassian whispered.

"What was that about?" Mary asked when Cassian joined her.

"The clown told me to be a good Knight-in-Shining-Armor."

Mary smiled wider. "You're already a good Knight-in-Shining-Armor, Cassian."

Cassian blushed and looked away. _Damn it…why is this getting so difficult? Why the hell am I having second thoughts about killing the Earl?_

Mary took Cassian's hand and pulled him toward the carrousel.

_Am I having second thoughts because he's Mary's brother? That's impossible! If that were the case, then who cares? The Doctor's also her brother. That isn't it either. Maybe…no. That can't happen._

Mary climbed on top of a white horse. Cassian, reluctantly, climbed up next to her on a black horse with a golden mane.

_Because if it does…_

Mary laughed beside him, enjoying the ride.

_If it does…_

Cassian watched the little girl beside him. He could tell why a lot of her friends were boys.

_She'll learn eventually…_

Yellow hair, a pretty face, bright blue eyes, spunk that most girls lacked…

_That I'm not a child or an adult…_

A beautiful smile, a wonderfully clear laugh…

_I'm just something in between, even though I'm still a human…_

A strength that not many woman could use even if they had it, a rebellious nature to the limitations that high society set for a girl her age…

_I don't want to risk…_

Mary was so mature for a girl her age. Even full grown _men_ seemed to fall for her…

_Being hurt again…_

"Cassian? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just some dust got in my eyes."

_She'll only like me if she thinks I'm a child anyway…_

They left just before the fireworks started. It was difficult, but Cassian had convinced her somehow. The moment they had left the Crimone Gardens, an explosion was lit. Mary's eyes widened as the Crimone Garden caught fire and ash blew forth.

Cassian grabbed her hand and they ran, trying to escape the remnant of the explosion. After they had ran as far as they could, Mary almost collapsed onto the ground, if not for Cassian catching her.

"Feeling alright?" he asked.

Mary nodded. "Just a little…out of breath."

Cassian knelt down in front of her. "Climb on. I'll carry you."

Mary blinked, but did so. Cassian hoisted her onto his back with ease and began to walk.

"Are you sure this is alright?"

"It's fine," Cassian said. Sure, they had run a long ways, but Cassian could bear it. He sprinted longer distances. "I've gone through worse."

Mary smiled. "Thanks, Cassian. I didn't think that the Belk Boys would have targeted it."

"The Clown was apparently warning as many people as he could," Cassian said. "I didn't want to scare you, so…"

Mary rolled her eyes. "That's nothing. I've braved worse. Or have you forgotten that mad Doctor."

Cassian shook his head. "I haven't."_You've no idea how mad he really is, Mary. If you did, you'd think he'd be better off with a crazy hairdo and in an asylum…At times I wonder why we __don't__ just commit him to one…_

Not much time passed afterward until they returned to the Estate. Cassian set Mary down and they walked back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They trudged back upstairs. Mary kept yawning all the way to her room. Cassian could understand why. It was almost one o'clock in the morning. He was certain she must be exhausted.

"Goodnight, Cassian," Mary said, entering her room.

"Goodnight," Cassian answered. Mary's door closed. Cassian returned to his own room.

"So, how'd your date go?"

Cassian looked at White Owl. Ida was sitting at the vanity and Jizabel was next to White Owl on the bed. The younger men were grinning.

"If it makes you feel better, you have my blessing," Jizabel said.

Cassian frowned.

"I repeat," White Owl said, "how'd the date go?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Oh? She's figured out you're a boy and asked you, among _all _of her many guy friends, to go with her to the Crimone Gardens. Alone."

Cassian knew where this was going. "White Owl—"

"I can see what's happening—"

"I mean it—"

"And they don't have a clue!"

"Don't you dare start—"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line," he threw his arm around Jizabel.

_Oh God no!_

"Our trio's down to two."

"The sweet caress of twilight," Jizabel added.

_I don't believe this…_

"There's magic, everywhere. And in all this_ romantic _atmosphere…disaster's in the air!"

"Both of you shut up!" Ida snapped.

_Thank you, Ida._

"You're both the most unemotional dunces in all of Delilah! _Cassandra's _more emotional than you are!"

_Ouch! That'll sting._ "That's a bit harsh, don't you think? Telling them that Cassandra's more of a romantic?"

"Even if it's true?"

"Er…"

"And if he falls in love tonight," White Owl continued, ignoring Ida and Cassian. "It can assumed…"

"His carefree days with us are history…" Jizabel added with a sarcastic sniff.

"In short our _paaaall…_is _dooooooomed_…" They both sang.

"You're both jerks," Cassian snapped.

"The sad thing is that they have a point," Ida muttered. "You've gotten rather attached to that girl really quickly. Care to tell why?"

Cassian glared at Ida. "What do you mean 'attached'?"

"Cassian," White Owl said. "Earlier today you and Mary were walking in the park. You can't deny that. Sometime, between then and tonight at the Crimone Gardens, Little Mary figured out that you're a guy. And now that she knows, it's quite easy to tell that something might happen. That is, if it hasn't already happened."

"Nothing has or is going to happen! She _thinks _I ran away from Delilah. When the Earl is dead, I'll just return, get that body you promised me, and leave. That's all I'm gonna do."

"Boo! You're no fun," White Owl said.

"Very professional though…" Ida added. "You really take your ambitions seriously."

"You do know that all you have to do is finish this poison list and our deal's set," Jizabel added, waving the papers in Cassian's face.

"But wouldn't it be better if I killed him?"

"Er…well…he's got a point," Jizabel said. Cassian sighed and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock.

"Get out."

"Eh?"

"It's been a long day. Do me a favor and let me sleep, will you?"

"Fine," White Owl said. "We'll be back later."

They filed out the window and left. Cassian shook his head and got into bed. _In short our pal is doomed…_

"I'll show those idiots," I growled. "I'm not going to let my emotions get the best of me."

With that final thought, Cassian drifted to sleep…

Cassian woke earlier than usual the next morning. With a forlorn sigh, he threw the covers off of him and grabbed the book and papers.

He worked until someone knocked on the door. Putting the book and papers back in the drawer, Cassian headed over to open the door.

"Mary? I thought you'd be in bed for a while longer."

"I couldn't sleep," she said, smiling brightly at him.

_She's up to something. That smile is almost identical to a certain doctor's._

"I was thinking of visiting Uncle Neil today, but I would really appreciate it if you could come along."

_Uncle…Neil?! This doesn't sound good…_

"Er…well…"

Mary kept smiling.

_Damn…how do people resist this?! _"Oh, alright." _I've been roped in! Maybe White Owl and the Doctor are right…maybe I am doomed._

"Yay!" Mary hugged him and headed back to her room. "We'll leave after breakfast."

"Sure," Cassian said, closing his own door. _What do I do now?! _He looked at the bedside drawers. _This is taking longer than I thought it would._

With a sigh, Cassian pulled out his usual attire and began to dress. He had only heard of the famous Uncle Neil once from Ida.

If he remembered right, Neil was the Card Master's cousin and the Earl's guardian.

Cassian pulled a cap over his head and exited the room. He descended the stairs toward the kitchen. Entering the room, he sat down and began to eat, bracing himself for something that might become hell really…really…really quickly.

Mary entered a few minutes later and sat across from Cassian.

"Cassian, are you feeling alright?" Mary asked a moment later.

Cassian blinked. "Do I not look alright?"

"Your brow's furrowed. Is something on your mind?"

Cassian shrugged. "It's nothing."

Mary smiled. "Uncle Neil is actually very nice. He might seem a little scary, but he isn't really. He's strict with Cain, but in actuality he's very nice."

Cassian shrugged again. "I'm sure he's not all that bad." _Yeah right, _Cassian thought. _Can't I just stay here and __work__ for once?! _Cassian sighed mentally. _I guess not._

Once Mary finished eating, she and Cassian left the estate. Mary held Cassian's hand in hers as they walked down the street.

"Where does your uncle live?" Cassian asked.

Mary shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. But I've been there so many times, I could walk it blindfold."

"Huh?!"

Mary smiled mischievously. "My brother showed me the way in case of an emergency. So he's okay with me going over every so often."

"I take it is walking distance."

"That depends on your definition of walking distance," Mary clarified. "It's easier to take a cab down there, but there are so many shops, that I like to take my time going there. Then I take a cab back home."

"So…it's far."

Mary nodded.

_Good Lord! How did yesterday's flow of events turn into something like this?! This chit's using every possible thing in her power to distract me…_Cassian rolled his eyes. _I've a feeling White Owl and Jizabel are laughing behind a bush or something equally idiotic._

They stopped and Mary looked into the window. Cassian looked at the shop. _A __flower__ shop?! _

"Forget-Me-Nots," Mary muttered.

"What?"

"The flowers on display are called Forget-Me-Nots. They aren't as elegant as roses. More simplistic, I guess. But they mean essentially the same thing."

Cassian looked closer at the Forget-Me-Nots. They were tiny. A flower like this was relatively the same size as a field daisy and normally would be planted or left in a flower pot, not used to make a bouquet. Even so, the florist did an amazing job creating a bouquet out of the tiny, blue flowers.

_The flowers, _Cassian thought, _must have been specially grown. _He glanced at Mary. She was still looking at the Forget-Me-Nots. Cassian blinked. "Mary?"

Mary turned to him. "Hmm?"

"Do you like Forget-Me-Nots?"

Mary nodded. Cassian opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a clap of thunder. Mary pouted. "Ah! It's raining!" She grabbed Cassian's hand and flagged a cab.

_Probably better if I don't make any promises, _Cassian thought, _if I'm going to kill her brother. _Cassian, despite himself, winced at the thought. He glanced at Mary, who was looking out the window.

"I've not been to that tea shop yet. And there's the jewelry store Big Brother told me about…"

_Well, even if I don't make a promise, once in a while won't hurt…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cain returned the following week and Cassian, reluctantly, donned a dress, heeding Mary's advice.

Not much later, Cain was called away again. Eagerly, Cassian changed out of the dress.

"You really don't like dressing in drag, don't you?"

"Not one bit," Cassian snapped, sitting down in the library, "If I didn't have to dress like a girl when your brother's home, I gladly wouldn't."

"Sadly, if he knew you were actually a boy, you'd be thrown out before you could say, 'goodbye.'"

"Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Mary stated, setting her pen down and looking at Cassian. "Especially if he knew that you once worked with the doctor."

"Good point," Cassian said, crossing his arms. _With only two more poisons left to document, I could be out of here before the week's over…all I have to do is choose a poison after reviewing—though arsenic might be best, it's overused and would be easily recognized if an autopsy is done, so that's already out._

Cassian stood and looked out the window. It was a clear, sunny day. He looked back at Mary. If he asked, she'd readily go with him into town. Even if it was just to escape her piles of homework.

_However, she's already in enough trouble for skipping out so much…_

Cassian closed the curtains and left the library.

"Don't tell Mary I'm heading out," he told a servant.

"Yes Sir."

Cassian grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He turned right, then another right…left.

He continued the pattern until he had found his way back to the flower shop.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Cassian turned to look at Jizabel.

"Getting my sister flowers?"

"What of it?!"

"Wouldn't you normally have gone out _with _her?"

"She's behind on her studies," Cassian snapped. "And if your implying that I'm getting her flowers because I like her your—"

"Absolutely right," Jizabel snapped.

Cassian glared.

"It's true you haven't lost focus on your main goal. You're so close to the finish line, you decide to take a moment to do something sweet for a little girl whom you've grown attached to. If anything, you don't seem to be as at ease as you used to be when I mention killing Cain. You seem to tense up a little, but even then, you never falter."

"If you have a point, then make it."

"Fine," Jizabel said. "You're crazy about Mary. So blatantly mad about her that you don't want to hurt her. Killing Cain, which is your job, would hurt her terribly. But even though you know this, you're still going to pull through with it. That's my point."

"It doesn't matter what I feel for your sister. She's a child. The Earl will die. She'll move on."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jizabel said, playing a few locks of his hair. "If Mary knew what you're really doing…I'd say that'd hurt her more than you think."

"Why do you care so much?"

"She's still my sister," Jizabel answered.

_So I'm being threatened?! Hell! What does this guy want?! On one hand, he wants me to help him kill his brother. On the other, he's threatening me about what he'd do to me if I hurt Mary. Either way, I'm either going to get in trouble…_

_Wait…_

"You're saying there's another option, aren't you?"

Jizabel shrugged and walked away. "Who knows? Just so you know, if you hurt Mary, I'll have to kill you. Have fun!"

He left. Cassian stared after him, glowering. He sighed after a moment and entered the shop.

"Oh? What can I do for you, dear?" the florist asked.

"I'd like some Forget-Me-Nots," Cassian said.

The florist walked over to a stand and pulled out a bouquet and handed it to Cassian. Cassian handed her the payment and left.

Another hour passed before he stepped into the estate again.

"Welcome back," a servant greeted. "Miss Mary is still busy in the library, but you're welcome to go and see her."

Cassian nodded. "Is there a spare vase?"

The maid nodded and went to get one. She returned a minute later with a clear vase and a pitcher of water. Cassian handed her the flowers. "I'm not sure how to do this, so please just have it set up in Mary's room, if you would."

The maid nodded her head, "Of course." She walked upstairs to Mary's room. Cassian headed to his own room.

_Just two more!_

He opened the drawer, smirking.

His smirk vanished. _I'm sure I put them in here._

He closed the drawer and checked the one below it. It wasn't there either.

_No. Oh God, no._

Cassian checked the bed. It wasn't there. He looked in the desk. Not there either.

_This is impossible! How did—_

Cassian turned back toward the door and stormed out of the room.

_Two days ago, Mary came into my room to because it had been a clear enough night for stargazing. I was finishing up the third to last poison when she entered. Did she see it then? Or was it later and she was curious what I was writing and checked it when I was gone?_

Cassian opened the library door. Mary was kneeled at the fireplace.

"Mary?" Cassian asked, trying to keep calm. "Did you—"

"You didn't run away from Delilah," she stated. "You're still working for them. That's why you came here. I don't know how, but you saw my brother's collection and started to make a list."

"What evidence do you have?"

"It's burning. I've yet to put this back in Cain's study," she said, standing. She didn't look at Cassian as she walked over to the table and picked up the poison encyclopedia. "What were you going to do after you poisoned my brother?"

"Mary—"

"Were you going to kill me next?"

Cassian's hands shook. "Would you rather I say yes?" he growled.

Mary tensed and looked at him. Her eyes were cold and tears were trailing down her cheeks.

Cassian walked over to the fireplace. "No, I wasn't going to kill you."

"Then what?!" Mary shouted. "You were using me to get close to my brother!"

"That…was a small part of the plan," Cassian said, pulling out a dagger from his back pocket, "To get close enough to the Earl and kill him. You're brother is in Delilah's way."

"Delilah?"

"The organization the Doctor and I come from," Cassian said, glaring at her, "Mary do you have any fathom or sense of what you have just done?"

"What?" she muttered. "I just saved my brother from a liar and a murderer. You can't blame me for that. Cain's all I have left, Cassian."

"Is that really true?" Cassian asked. "Is the Earl really all you have left?"

"My mother was murdered, Cassian," Mary muttered. "I told you that before! I know I have! Cain's the only family I have left!! If you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me to—"

"Damn it, Mary!" Cassian shouted. "I'm _not _going to kill you! I love you!"

"Then why is a dagger in your hand?" Mary asked, backing away. "How do you even expect me to believe anything you say?! All you've ever done since you came here is lie! How do I know you're not lying now?!"

Cassian's grip tightened on the hilt briefly. He took a breath and threw the knife. It embedded itself in the wall. "You're right. I lied to you. I lied to your brother. But I'm not lying about how I feel, Mary. I do love you with all my heart."

Mary shook her head. "I think you have no heart," she snapped. "And I had a mind once to give you mine."

Cassian shoved his hands into his pockets. "True. After you found out I was a boy, you couldn't seem to leave me alone, could you? You dragged me off to carnival after carnival, park after park. You even wanted to introduce me to your uncle." As he spoke, he walked to the wall and took the knife out, pocketing it again. "You loved me back."

Mary closed her eyes and faced downward.

"Don't worry," Cassian said, opening a window. Mary looked up. "We won't see each other again." He climbed out, ready to jump and return to the headquarters to report his failure.

Before he jumped out, Mary grabbed his coat.

"I'm not going to kill myself," Cassian snapped. "Let me go, Mary."

Mary shook her head. Cassian scowled and slapped her hands away before jumping out. He landed with ease on the ground and climbed over the wall.

Cassian walked back to Delilah's headquarters at first. With each step, he quickened his pace until he was running.

When he arrived at the headquarters, he slammed the doors open and slowed down to long, quick strides. He opened the door to his own room and closed it harshly.

"Cassian?" Ida said, knocking. "Cassian, what happened?"

_It's just like then, _he thought, _I knew this would only cause disaster. Even White Owl and Jizabel—jokingly—predicted it._

Cassian locked the door and refused to come out.

* * *

AN: Oh my goodness! The last I checked this was a comedy! Daijobuu. Jiz and White Owl might make it all better…

Jiz/WO: don't make that decision on your own!

Me: *sly look*

Jiz: Oh crap…

WO: She's up to something…

Me: *sly look grows*

Jiz/WO: run away!! *they attempt to run.*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cassian was summoned by the Card Master three weeks later. He entered the "throne room" and knelt before the Card Master, bracing himself for whatever fate was in store.

"I heard from Death that you had failed on the assignment he gave you."

"Yes," Cassian said. _No point in explaining why. Unless he asks…which I doubt…_

"And yet even though you have failed, he has been trying to convince me that we should, as he put it, let your failure slide this once and perform the surgery."

Cassian blinked and looked up. "Why? You're not considering it, are you, Card Master?"

The Card Master stared at Cassian. "Perhaps. I _can_ be merciful when I need to be. Do you know why Death is trying to sway your fate?"

Cassian shook his head. "No. I can't imagine why he would vouch for me."

The Card Master stood and took a file from Ida, whom Cassian did not notice when he entered. The Card Master looked through the file. "Odd. You're success rate is phenomenal. This is your first failure, it seems."

Cassian blinked, but didn't look up.

"Your previous mission was to infiltrate the Hargreaves Estate and find a way to kill my son."

"That is true."

"After I specifically said he was off limits."

"The assignment was handed to me by the Doctor—Death, I mean."

"Oh?"

"I decided to kill the Earl on my own, but Death did approve of it, though my assignment, specifically, was to _find_ a way to kill him."

"Seems simplistic," the Card Master said, handing the file back to Ida. "How ever did you bungle it?"

"The Earl's sister discovered me. I was still formulating a plan to kill the Earl and she discovered my intent."

The Card Master glanced at Cassian. "Sister?" he asked. "I don't recall having a daughter."

"You do, Sir. A ten year old daughter. I was not aware that you didn't know. I thought that Death told you."

The Card Master smirked. "I see. So she discovered you because she became attached," he took out his pipe and lit it.

"Card Master?"

"You're lucky, Cassian. I'll overlook your failure and allow the surgery. One week to prepare, understood?"

Cassian nodded his head, stood, and left. _Damn, that was not expected. I was sure I was going to be cut down by Ida or something. That was extremely lucky._

"How'd it go?" Jizabel ask.

"The surgery's going to be in a week, according to the Card Master."

"Wow…that's crunched…ah well. That gives you another week to make up with my sister."

"I know you're mad already," Cassian said. "But do you have more than one screw loose? Mary hates me now. What would be the point in going to her if she's going to scream for her dear older brother Cain to rescue her?"

"Would you rather I 'accidently' kill your new body after transplanting your brain during the surgery? I did warn you."

Cassian slumped his shoulders. "You're threatening me again."

"Merely giving you a second chance," Jizabel said, clapping Cassian's back. "You only got a week. Better hurry."

Jizabel left. Cassian glared after him. "That guy is a genius only when it suits him."

"He's not joking about the killing you thing," White Owl said, "When you finally fessed up to Ida and me, Jizabel overheard and he was pretty mad. Especially since it just so happened to be the same day he warned you against it."

"Threatened!"

"Same difference. You're his friend and it just so happens to be his sister you ended up falling for," White Owl said. "As I said before: you're doomed. Either make up or bye-bye world."

"Oi…you're siding with him on this aren't you?"

"Should I not be siding with him? Really, Cassian, you really should talk to her or else, someone else might nab her?"

"I highly doubt that's going to be you, Owl."

White Owl smirked. "You never know unless you try."

_I really want to kill them…_

Even so, Cassian had to admit that they were right. He returned to his room.

_Only a week and I'll be free from this place, _he thought, lying on his back.

Cassian straitened, deep in thought. He covered his eyes. _Fine, I'll go back and see her_. He stood and walked over to the desk. He pulled out a few sheets and a pen. With some difficulty, he began to write…

Cassian waited until he saw Cain and Riff leave. The sun had long set. Mary was possibly already asleep. He climbed over the wall and wedged open a window.

He slinked around, avoiding the servants, until he had reached Mary's room.

He carefully opened it, entered, and closed it. Mary was fast asleep. Cassian slumped his shoulders, relieved she didn't wake. He walked over to the table where a vase of withered flowers stood. He took the dead flowers out and replaced them with a fresh batch of Forget-Me-Nots and the letter.

Cassian turned back to the bed.

He hesitated at first, then, tentatively, he sat down and carefully embraced Mary. Mary started and gasped. Cassian covered her mouth. "Shh…" he said softly in her ear. Mary shivered. "Please don't scream, Mary."

Mary nodded, agreeing to his terms. Cassian removed his hand from her mouth and Mary sat up.

"Why are you here?"

Cassian swallowed. "Mary, I'm…going to—"

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, then I don't want to hear it," she hissed.

Cassian blinked and smiled, slumping his shoulders. "The truth…the truth'll be hard to explain. But alright, I'll tell you the truth."

Cassian adjusted his position, thinking. So did Mary, watching him intently. "Mary, I know what I'm about to say is going to sound crazy, so…please trust me. This is the truth."

Mary nodded.

"I was born thirty-five years ago. When I was ten, I stopped growing. And…aging. Because of that, my parents sold me to a circus. There, I was subjected to a lot of humiliation and suffered at the end of the Ring Master's whip. I was in love once before I met you. But she turned out to be the Ring Master's lover. They were placing bets on whether I'd fall in love with her or not. When I found out…I killed them and left. I was extremely bitter for a long time before I joined the doctor at Delilah in hopes of finding a way to get an adult body. Just a few months ago, the doctors at Delilah found a donor. There was only one thing that the Doctor wanted me to do before performing the operation."

"To kill Cain."

"That became a latter detail. If I found a way to kill him, it would be enough."

"And you did."

Cassian nodded.

"Just because you want an adult body?"

"You will never understand what I've gone through being trapped in this body, Mary. You will never understand what it's like never being able to grow. It's…" Cassian swallowed. _I don't know how I could even __begin__ to describe what it's like to her._

"Look at me," Mary demanded, forcing Cassian to look at her. She stared at him intensely. She let go and embraced him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth even if it's just this once. It's farfetched, but it really is the truth, isn't it?"

"It is," Cassian confirmed, lacing his fingers in Mary's hair. "That's my real story, Mary. But you're wrong about one thing."

Mary looked up.

"It's the second time I told you the truth. I really do love you. I love you so much it's maddening."

"That's okay."

Cassian shook his head. "It's not okay, Mary. I don't look it, but I'm old enough to your father. This will be the last time we see each other like this."

Mary hid her face against Cassian's chest. "I don't care."

"Mary, the next time I see you, you won't recognize me."

"I don't care. I love you, Cassian."

"Mary, please."

"I'm not going to just forget you because you want me to, Cassian."

Cassian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Good. I could never forget you either, Mary. But we really can't meet anymore."

"Why not?"

Cassian swallowed.

"If you say it's because you're going to be a real adult the next time I see you, then what's the point of pretending you don't know who I am at that time?"

"Mary, I can't promise you'll see me, but I'll still be nearby. Is that fair?"

Mary shook her head.

Cassian sighed and cupped her chin, forcing her gently to look at him. "I couldn't forget you if I tried," he said, closing the distance between them until his lips touched hers gently. Once the kiss ended, Cassian stood and climbed out the window.

"Cassian!" Mary shouted, looking out. Cassian had scored the wall and turned back only once, he grinned.

And jumped down onto the other side of the wall.

Mary stared at the spot he had scored. After what seemed like ages, she closed the window and climbed back into bed.

"Idiot," she muttered, tears spilling out onto her pillow. "If it's the last time you're going to let me see you, at least stay longer…"


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue—Five Years Later

"Lady Mary," Abigail said, entering the room. "You have another bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots."

Mary stood and looked at Abigail. In her hands was the said bouquet. "Thank you," Mary said taking the flowers from Abigail and handing the old flowers, still in the vase, to Abigail. "Please clean this out and bring a fresh pitcher of water."

"Yes, my lady."

Mary cradled the bouquet in her arms. She shook her head. "For once in your life, Cassian," she said to the flowers, "Can't you deliver these on your own?"

Abigail returned with a pitcher of water and a clean vase. Mary rearranged the bouquet in the vase gently cutting the flowers' stems at an angle and setting them in the vase one by one.

"My lady," Abigail said, "Don't you think that…maybe…"

"No."

"But…you're of marriageable age now. Shouldn't you start considering Lord Gabriel's proposal?"

Mary shook her head. "There's only one man who I want to marry."

"My lady, Cassian isn't going to come back. You know this."

"What I know is that he will be back," Mary said. "That's why he sends these."

"You don't know that the flowers are from him."

"Abigail," Mary said, putting the last flower into the vase. "If he wasn't going to come back, why would he keep sending these flowers to me?"

"Lady Mary Weather," another servant called, "You have a visitor."

Mary strode out of the room and down the stairs.

Safely in a drawer was a letter that Mary always read when no one was watching her….

_Dear Mary,_

_I can't begin to tell you how deeply sorry I am for deceiving you. I regret it with all my heart. You accused me of being heartless once. Perhaps one time I had been heartless. Maybe I'll tell you why that is someday._

_Mary Weather, when I told you I loved you, I wasn't lying. I wasn't acting. I wasn't trying to deceive you in any way. I wish you didn't find out how I felt about you under such horrid circumstances, but I can't take it back or rewind time. _

_Yes, I lied. I regret that. I don't know if you'll forgive me. Maybe someday, you will find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Until then, you probably won't see me for a while. _

Mary stared at the man. He was much older than she. He was in his late thirties, at best. Possibly forty. He smiled at her.

"Hello Mary."

_Perhaps I will come back to you with an honest heart and intent. I don't know what that intent will be. I won't be angry if you decide not to wait for me. I will full heartedly accept it. _

_I can't guarantee that I won't be jealous. Knowing me, I most likely will be. But I will accept that I might be too hopeful to believe you'll wait for me._

_I will always love you. You will always be in my heart and my thoughts._

_Truly,_

_Cassian_

_

* * *

_

Enjoy your Single's Awareness/Valentine's Day, everyone! Thanks for bearing with the ultra OOC. As much as I love Godchild, I can't seem to get anyone perfectly in character....gomen...


End file.
